Wurfspeer
(waking cloud) }} Der Wurfspeer ist eine Waffe in Fallout: New Vegas. Charakteristiken Between five and six feet in length, the throwing spear is a timeless weapon with a sordid history synonymous with the history of warfare. With its sharp, jagged tip, the throwing spear can be a most formidable weapon in the right hands. The Kurier carries the spears at the hip and not on the back, and uses an overhand throwing technique. The spears are held in a neutral position and when used, they are tossed in the air and caught before being thrown overhand. Spears appear to be slightly larger when looked at in third person. It acts like the railway rifle from Fallout 3 as it can pin heads to walls. Varianten * Throwing knife spear * Waking Cloud's throwing spear, a unique non-playable throwing spear used by Waking Cloud. Orte/Fundorte * Man erhält zehn von ihnen als Startwaffe im Stammes-Paket. * Shop-Händler haben sie manchmal im Lager. * Mitglieder aus Caesar's Legion haben sie oft in ihrem Inventar. * Manchmal werden sie bei Mick & Ralph's verkauft. Infos * Throwing spears, knives and hatchets are more effective when coated with poisons. * Elijah's Ramblings completely negates the critical hit penalty of Unaufhaltsame Kraft. * Throwing hatchets, spears and knives cannot be picked up and re-used once thrown. * Throwing spears are capable of decapitating and pinning the foe's head to an object. * It is strongly advised to turn on crosshairs if you wish to use any throwing weapon. * Throwing spears can be used to repair pool cues, which in turn can be used with the Jury Rigging perk to cheaply repair many other melee weapons. * Throwing spears can take off limbs and pin them to walls in a similar fashion to the railway rifle. * A good way to get throwing spears is to kill legionaries that you find in the wasteland while in sneak mode, this will result in no loss Legion reputation. * This weapon can be used for the Gun Runners' Arsenal (Add-On) challenge Armed For Bear. Bugs * If you use this weapon while the effects of turbo are active, the game may freeze, even in V.A.T.S. * While aiming down the sights and pressing the reload button, the spear will reload with the animation of the 10mm pistol. * Occasionally the spears will not stack in your inventory correctly, making it appear as though you have a small number even if you know you have more. The number will appear correctly when equipped, but when you more than your last visible one as it appears in your inventory, it will appear in your inventory as only one until the one is dropped. * The spears may also not stack in your weapons trunk or other container correctly either, showing the number of spears as one, and then changing to the actual number of spears owned when the player takes one out of the container it was stored in, very much like the glitch that can occur in the player's personal inventory. * Sometimes it may automatically equip itself with unlimited spears. * While equipping the throwing spear game may freeze. This problem is only solved by restarting the system. en:Throwing spear ru:Метательное копьё Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Nahkampfwaffen Fertigkeit Waffen